No sigas a los fantasmas
by Elmund9
Summary: Ciudad Karakura festeja otro aniversario más desde la tragedia, y un hombre común intenta descubrir más de lo que puede


**_Ciudad Karakura festeja otro aniversario más desde la tragedia, y un hombre común intenta descubrir más de lo que puede._**

* * *

 **Ciudad Karakura, 24 de noviembre 2010**

—Hoy se cumple otro aniversario, ¿verdad?

El oficial Yagami era un hombre de veinticinco años con prominentes entradas en el cabello y unos brillantes ojos negros que siempre parecían estar juzgando a los demás. Era arrogante pero aún así agradaba a las personas porque siempre sabía cómo realizar una plática.

Estaba comiendo, junto con el resto de su equipo, en la mesa de un restaurante de mediana calidad y decidió hablar del tema del día.

—¿Aniversario?— Tenjo, un hombre de cabello castaño, recién transferido a Karakura, preguntó desde el otro extremo de la mesa, olvidado su plato de comida por completo.

—A veces se me olvida que no eres de por aquí, Tenjo —Saotome, el más bajo entre su grupo y un hombre dado a ser emocional, decidió dar su intervención, lo siguiente que dijo lo hizo en un tono solemne—En ciudad Karakura, hace ocho años hubo una enorme fuga de gas. Fue horrible, 50 personas murieron y hubo más de trecientos heridos.

Tenjo pensó un poco y después se rasco su barbilla con sus finos dedos. La tragedia explicaba porque había varios lugares con colores fúnebres, aunque le parecía extraño no saber de ello.

—¡Tch!— otro de los oficiales llamó la atención conspiradoramente, sus ojos eran pequeños y muy rasgados, además de tener pumulos pronunciados su nariz era muy pequeña, el poco agraciado Sakata compensaba su apariencia con su mente abierta y una voz que era agradable al oído.

Todos los demás hombres acercaron más sus cuerpos a la mesa y agudizaron sus oídos para escuchar mejor a Sakata, todos ellos esperando en silencio por información que podría ser cierta o una más de sus "conspiraciones", en cualquier caso oírla sería interesante.

—Esa es la versión oficial del gobierno, pero todo es un encubrimiento. Ellos liberaron el gas y nos lavaron el cerebro con sus medicinas y la televisión. Estoy seguro de que por más de tres horas toda la ciudad se durmió —Sakata miró a los lados antes de continuar —Yo grave esas tres horas, y aunque recuerdo haber ido a la oficina, en la cámara aparezco durmiendo en mi cuarto.

Yagami alzó una fina ceja antes de cruzar los brazos, cómo si estuviera sopesando lo ocurrido.

—Mi tío falleció tres días después por un paro cardíaco, trabajaba en una oficina administrativa y cuando pasó eso, cuando volvió del trabajo era un hombre diferente, mi tía juraba que era como si alguien lo hubiera poseído. Investigue un poco, y descubrí que por la calle por la que iba al trabajo vivía una mujer que murió en las mismas condiciones. Un paro cardíaco tres días después.

Los cinco guardaron un silencio fúnebre por un minuto antes de que Tenjo decidiera pedir las opinión del último hombre en la mesa, Kurosaki, un hombre pelirrojo con unos fuertes ojos color café. Era un hombre serio pero empático, por lo cuál Tenjo ya lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—¿Tu que piensas, Kurosaki?

—Fue años atrás, yo estube en coma un mes— Kurosaki realizó una falsa sonrisa antes de continuar —La experiencia no me fue grata, sin lugar a dudas.

—Vaya, que misterioso con ese gas —Tenjo murmuró.

—Y no has escuchado lo más curioso —Sakata alzó un dedo y todos los ojos volvieron a él —Una joven de preparatoria se volvió loca. Ella contó que despertó de caminó a la escuela, volvió a su departamento porque todos estaban dormidos, y después vió a un hombre vestido de blanco siguiendo a un par de sus compañeros de clases. Sin embargo, lo más extraño es que también contó que vió a otro hombre de cabello blanco intentado matar al primero. Por ultimo hubo una explosión púrpura y ella ya no vió nada más. Curioso, ¿verdad?

Kurosaki tomó un sorbo de su vaso y a diferencia del resto, que estaban intentando imaginar lo imposible, Kurosaki parecía estar recordando algo, únicamente Yagami lo notó, pero decidió no preguntar.

La tragedia de años antes aún pesaba en todos.

* * *

 **9 de diciembre de 2010**

Yagami aprovechó su primer día libre para investigar el gas de ocho años atrás, sus manos revisando los expedientes de la época cómo si fuera a encontrar el hilo negro que conduciría a la verdad.

—¿Ocupado, detective Yagami?— la vieja secretaria preguntó mientras acomodaba un expediente negro dentro de un enorme archivero.

—Estoy buscando crímenes inusuales de hace ocho años —Yagami contestó un poco tajante, pero la mujer apenas se percató.

—Oh, sí. Una tragedia lo del gas. Pero algo bueno salió de ello.

El detective apartó su vista de los documentos y volteó a ver a la mujer con detenimiento, desde sus manos arrugadas a los pumulos debajo de ojos grises, era la imagen viva de una abuela. La anciana se quitó los lentes de los ojos antes de comenzar su relato.

—Había una niña secuestrada por esos días. Yo recuerdo que su rentadora llegó contando cómo había encontrado la puerta abierta, además de una nota que parecía suicida. El departamento de su padre la buscó, hasta fueron a casa de unos amigos suyos, tres de ellos estaban fuera de la ciudad y una amiga creía que la habían secuestrado.

—¿Y cómo saben que la secuestraron y no nada más huyó con un novio?

—Un día después de lo del gas, tu padre decidió revisar de nuevo el departamento y ahí estaba la joven, vestida casualmente, y la trajo para acá. La niña le contó que había sido raptada. Durante lo del gas el hombre había perdido la conciencia y ella aprovecho para huir.

Yagami alzó una ceja ante la historia, era algo curioso y al estar su padre involucrado decidió revisar más en el asunto.

* * *

 **12 de diciembre de 2010**

Orihime Inoue había tenido 16 años al momento de su secuestro, el perpetrador del crimen un hombre de cabello y ojos cafés y de acuerdo a ella, una obsesión por el blanco. Aparentemente el secuestrador sólo quería intimidarla, pero no la había tocado "solo me dió un abrazo, una vez". No había ninguna foto en el expediente de Inoue, transpapelada probablemente.

—Te ves ocupado —Tenjo distrajo a Yagami de sus pensamientos y el detective pudo ver a Tenjo y Kurosaki mirando desde sus escritorios los papeles en el de Yagami.

—Es sobre una chica 'secuestrada' —al hombre le parecía demasiado conveniente que la chica hubiera logrado escapar, y en cierta forma seguía pensando que era una gran mentira para tapar si romance —Esta chica seguro se fue por su propia voluntad y...

—¿Hombre de cabello castaño vestido de blanco? —Sakata leyó el perfil del culpable por arriba del hombro de Yagami y alzó una ceja —Exactamente cómo el descrito por la chica loca ¿coincidencia?

Kurosaki frunció el ceño y se levantó para ver los papeles. Había algo casi feral en su caminar.

—Damelos —Kurosaki tendió su mano y en sus ojos cafés había una amenaza, si Yagami fuera un hombre menos inteligente hubiera jugado, pero comprendió inmediatamente su error. La esposa de Kurosaki se llamaba Orihime y aunque el nombre era común, la reacción de Kurosaki era seña de la estupidez realizada.

Insinuar que la esposa de alguien era mentirosa era una ofensa.

—Perdón, Kurosaki —Yagami seguía siendo un hombre arrogante por lo que no realizó una reverencia o algún otro gesto de arrepentimiento fuera de su disculpa verbal.

Una parte de él estaba molesta por qué Inoue, ahora, la señora Kurosaki, parecía ser una pista que no podría seguir si quería mantener el orden en la oficina.

* * *

 **10 de enero 2011**

Yagami paseo una pluma entre sus dedos mientras revisaba el retrato hecho por la "loca" del manicomio. Lo más revelador era que el sujeto vestido de blanco tenía un largo mechón de cabello castaño en la frente y una melena larga. Pero los rasgos occidentales del hombre se habían "transformado" de acuerdo a la joven y por ello terminó dibujando a un hombre andrógino en su sketch final.

Debajo de la imagen del hombre, había otra: un albino de cabello corto y lacio, con una larga sonrisa que le daba una apariencia de zorro.

También había dibujos de los alumnos perseguidos, bastante realistas y señalaban que la joven los conocía bastante bien. Yagami aún no había ido a la escuela ha investigar sobre ellos pero ese era su segundo plan de acción.

Tras unos minutos de reflexión se dirigió a la escuela de Karakura con su portafolio en manos y en su celular fotografías de las imágenes de los estudiantes.

* * *

—Esa es la señorita Arisawa — la maestra de más de cuarenta años dijo mientras observaba las imágenes —Tenía una gran personalidad. Era muy amiga de Kurosaki e Inoue..ellos dos se casaron.

Yagami se atrevió a preguntar sobre su compañero de trabajo y su esposa. Necesitaba respuestas como la planta requiere agua.

—Ambos eran muy buenos estudiantes. Pero luego ocurrió la tragedia del gas y jamás pudieron recuperarse —la mujer suspiro con profundidad —Antes ya habían mostrado una conducta extraña, Kurosaki se saltaba clases e Inoue lo seguía a veces...seguían siendo buenos alumnos, pero lo del gas...los cambio. Otro estudiante, Ishida, sí el también estuvo bastante afectado...pero la pobre Mikan, de la clase 1, esa niña se volvió histérica tras el gas.

La mujer limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con un pañuelo blanco y le pidió al detective espacio. Él accedió y se retiró a la biblioteca de la escuela, dónde tras revisar la generación de Kurosaki, pudo encontrar el nombre de "Uryu Ishida"

* * *

 **13 de enero de 2011**

El doctor Ishida acepto la entrevista con poca cortesía, pero aún así Yagami logro conseguir entrevistarse con él unos días después de saber su nombre.

—Estoy investigando un caso sin resolver —Yagami mintió al doctor, ambos estaban sentados en un restaurante fuera del hospital, vestidos como los profesionistas que eran, el ambiente frío era de esperar entre ellos—Es sobre el secuestro de Orihime Inoue.

Ishida observó al doctor con ojos azules que delataban su ascendencia extranjera aunque el resto de sus facciones fueran japoneses. Era bastante atractivo, pero de su investigación preliminar no había encontrado pistas sobre alguna mujer en la vida de él.

—Sí, se salvó porque huyó cuando ocurrió la fuga del gas.

Ishida contestó sin inmutarse, con una calma practicada que lo volvía sospechoso para Yagami, especialmente porque eso no era conocimiento común.

—Veo que ella le hablo al respecto ¿podría decirme si le contó algún detalle de lo ocurrido?

—Lo mismo que sabe usted. Lamento de no ser de más utilidad — el doctor se colocó de pie y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, ignorando a Yagami, este lo siguió sin inmutarse por la falta de cortesía.

—¿Le contó Inoue del cómplice? Un hombre albino con cara de zorro.

La reacción fue inmediata, el joven se tensó y sus ojos gélidos observaron al detective con un aura casi letal.

—Escuche que dos años después del secuestro, usted fue casi asesinado en medio de la calle, y que casi pierde el brazo tras el ataque ¿podrian ser los culpables los mismos?

—Los rumores exageraron. Como puede ver, mi condición física es perfecta. Fue un simple robo que salió mal — el doctor contestó con una ceja altanera —Así que no.

* * *

Los ojos de Kurosaki lo juzgaron a la mañana siguiente, y Yagami decidió aventarse a preguntar a Ichigo sobre el secuestro de su esposa. Era suicida pero la curiosidad era mayor que su deseo de paz.

—Fue hace años —Kurosaki comenzó —Esos días fueron difíciles.

—¿Ella te dijo lo que ese hombre le hizo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es..? Sí — el labio de Kurosaki se alzó una fracción y sus cejas se arquearon pero logró mantener sus emociones de furia al margen.

—Si lo encontrarás ¿lo matarias?

La pregunta estaba cargada, Yagami tenía la impresión de que Kurosaki ya había matado al hombre, posiblemente aprovechando la coartada del gas. Lo qué significaba que había estado despierto durante la tragedia y por lo tanto podía darle información de lo ocurrido.

—Depende...¿esta cometiendo algún crimen ahora mismo?

—¿No te asusta que un día regrese y te lastime a ti o a tu familia?

Kurosaki tragó una mueca de decepción antes de decir "no" y después le pidió a Yagami que dejará de molestar sobre el asunto

* * *

 **15 de enero de 2011**

Fue difícil conseguir hablar con la señora Kurosaki sin que su esposo estuviera presente, por eso había salido temprano de la oficina sin avisar a dónde iba.

Confiaba en Kurosaki, pero tenía el presentimiento de que él no estaba siendo totalmente honesto y por ello Yagami actuaba con la cautela de un felino acechando un pájaro. Pero, ¿había pájaros que comieran felinos? Yagami sospechaba que la respuesta sí.

Fue por ello que se dirigió a la casa de los Kurosaki justo después de salir del trabajo.

—¿Su padre estuvo en el caso? — ella preguntó tras preparar el té. Todo en ella era gentil, y por un segundo Yagami contempló el hecho de que los opuestos se atraen.

—Sí, hay un caso similar ahora mismo y mi padre me comentó lo ocurrido con usted, ¿sería tan amable para volver a relatar lo ocurrido?

—Sí, no hay problema — a diferencia de otras veces, la cara de la mujer tenía una expresión solemne y sus ojos cafés eran menos brillantes —Estaba caminando de la escuela a mi departamento cuando un hombre de cabello negro apareció, tenía fotos de mis amigos y me dijo que si no iba con él, entonces mandaría matarlos.

—¿No pensó en ir a la policía?

—Ehm, sí. Pero también me amenazó a mi, a matarme. Dijo que si alguien se enteraba nos mataría a todos y por eso escribí esa nota.

—¿Él le dijo su nombre?

—Uhm..este...no recuerdo. No era un nombre japonés—ella comenzó a jugar con la aza de la taza por un rato, obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero Yagami tenía suficientes modales como para mantener sus sospechas fuera de su cara y voz.

La mujer no era una criminal.

—¿Y el hombre de cabello castaño? ¿Qué me puede decir de él?

—Era...creo que era el jefe. Le gustaba el color blanco y era raro — la mujer se estremeció un poco y sus ojos miraron a un lugar distante más allá de la pared—Cuando ocurrió lo del gas, él me había dejado sola y aproveché para escapar y huí a mi departamento. Nunca más los he vuelto a ver.

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, como saliendo de un trance, y llenó de nuevo su taza. Parecía más relajada que unos segundos atras.

Casi inmediatamente la puerta principal se abrió e Ichigo Kurosaki anunció su presencia.

Se intercambiaron palabras llenas de formalidad, pero al final de quince minutos Kurosaki había conseguido que Yagami y él estuvieran en la salida de la casa, solos.

—¿Qué querías aquí, Yagami?

La amenaza era casi palpable, y Yagami retrocedió un paso por el temor que le ocasionó la mirada dura de Kurosaki.

—Es un caso sin resolver, Kurosaki. Somos compañeros de trabajo, sabes que esto es necesario.

—Te dije que nos dejarás en paz. No vuelvas a molestar a mis amigos o familia con esto, ¿Entendido?

Con la última palabra, la atmósfera se volvió pesada, tanto que el detective sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas le iba a ser insuficiente para mantenerse de pie. Toda su piel estaba erizada y si no tuviera sus ojos abiertos podría haber jurado que estaba en una escena del crimen. Un lugar donde la muerte entra en la vida y amenaza con devorarlo todo.

Kurosaki no notó el cambio, pues seguía igual de furioso, así que Yagami decidió despedirse sin comentar la sensación.

* * *

 **28 de enero de 2011**

Todos en la oficina escucharon como Yagami escribía furioso. Nota tras nota de lo descubierto de la tragedia las palabras llenaban la libreta pero eran incapaces de revelar nada.

Tenjo era el único que de vez en cuando ayudaba en la investigación, pero los demás, incluído Kurosaki, ignoraban el asunto por completo.

Ni siquiera Sakata parecía interesado en el complot desde el momento que el nombre de Orihime tomó parte en el asunto, así que ellos dos eran los únicos que buscaban la verdad siguiendo la pista del hombre vestido de blanco.

—El color blanco es el color con el que visten los fantasmas, ¿verdad? —Tenjo comentó mientras revisaba de nuevo los dibujos del sospechoso. Era un comentario lanzado al aire, pero su cercanía con Kurosaki hizo que pareciera que se lo preguntaba a él.

Kurosaki alzó los hombros antes de contestar, el sonido de hojas dando vueltas no se detuvo, pero eso ya se había vuelto parte de su vida diaria.

—A veces también visten de negro.

Yagami dejo su pluma por un lado y observó a sus dos compañeros, y con la mayor arrogancia posible decidió intervenir en su plática.

—!Tenjo, Kurosaki!—llamó su atención— Deberían dejar esas creencias ridículas para los demás. Nosotros no tenemos tiempo para seguir fantasmas.

Tenjo tubo la cortesía de avergonzarse, pero Kurosaki sonrió la sonrisa burlona de un hombre que sabe más que los demás.

El detective ignoró el gesto y volvió a sus notas.

Aún así, esa noche Yagami soñó con ángeles vestidos de negro y peleas de espadas en un cielo azul.


End file.
